


Reunion

by tedaltmans



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy sees Billy first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris-art).



Inspired by [this artwork](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/61472062930/the-reunion-after-a-few-months-apart-they-meet) by Cris-art.

 

 

Teddy sees Billy first.

From where he’s stationed himself in the corner of the packed club, away from the throbbing speakers and pulsing lights, Teddy watches. Billy is slouched in a booth, sitting across from Kate and Noh-Varr. Kate’s sipping a brightly colored drink while Noh-Varr lounges beside her. His arm dangles over the back of the seat around her shoulders. Billy has a drink too, but isn’t as concerned with actually drinking it. David and Tommy are already lost to the dance floor. Kate says something funny, smile playing across her lips. Noh-Varr’s laugh booms across the crowd. Teddy hears it from where he’s standing, all the way on the other side of the pool of writhing bodies, over the beat of the music thumping in his veins. Billy only smiles. Teddy can’t quite place if seeing him makes the gaping hole in his chest mend or ache.

Belatedly, Teddy notices America’s also there, tucked into the curved section of the booth, arms crossed and stoic, expression hard as ice. She’s the only one who’s noticed him. As those deep brown eyes bore into him, he wonders if his face might become acquainted with her fist any time soon.

Teddy watches as she leans over, all calculated movements. She must kick Billy underneath the table because his whole body jolts, his head whips toward her, and she suddenly has his complete attention. America just jerks her chin once in Teddy’s direction.

And then a second pair of deep brown eyes focus on him. These are much more familiar than the last.

Billy’s gaze knocks the breath from Teddy’s lungs. He hasn’t changed much. His hair is still gelled to the side and Teddy can see the red lines of Superboy’s logo on his jacket. His silver earring glints in the multicolored lights swirling around the club. Teddy doesn’t know what he expected. He hasn’t been gone that long.

They stare for minutes that stretch into millennia. He doesn’t break eye contact. He’s too afraid to crack this fragile thing between them. Teddy can sense three more pairs of eyes watching them, stunned and waiting.

Billy’s expression is unfocused. Teddy thinks this time it’s Billy trying to decide what’s real.

Their gazes stay steady. Billy is frozen in place, his features unreadable. All at once, Teddy wants to scream. To fall to his knees and cry out, I miss you, I love you, I want you. He wants to claw himself to pieces and have Billy glue him back together. He wants to turn tail and hide, escape the blaring music and ignore the ache in his heart. He wants to march over to the table, take Billy into his arms and let his heart sing. He wants to feel whole again. He loves Billy. And Billy loves him. He knows that now. He’s always known it.

He can’t stop the nagging voice that taunts, Maybe Billy doesn’t want you back.

Teddy is shaken from his thoughts as Billy stands. He maneuvers out of his seat and steps down from the incline of the booth, leaving their friends behind him. Billy, making the first move like he always has. Billy, standing up for what he believes in, for what he wants.

And God, Teddy hopes he’s still what Billy wants.

They’ll be face to face for the first time in ages, close enough to touch. As he approaches, Teddy thinks Billy’s eyes look more red than usual. His memory supplies that this Billy looks like he belongs on a window sill.

They’re just feet away now. Billy’s eyes still hold his as he carefully weaves around other club-goers. Teddy can’t look away. The pounding beat and writhing bodies don’t exist anymore. This is much worse than walking away had ever been. He’s never felt this uncertain before. Everything they have is on the line—it could really end right here, right now. He left, and it pains him to think it but he knows if Billy said the word, he’d leave again. But this time Billy wouldn’t just be away. He’d be gone.

But in this moment Billy is standing right in front of him. This is it. This is what Teddy came for, when they decide what happens next. What they are to each other. Or maybe what they aren’t.

Billy crushes himself against Teddy’s chest without a second thought. Teddy’s arms immediately wrap around him, unexpected, but a habit he easily falls back into. There’s not an inch of space between them. Billy’s elbows dig into his ribs; fingers grasp at the fabric above his shoulder blades. He’s holding Billy just as tight, forearms around his shoulders clutching Billy closer to his chest, melding them into one. Teddy can feel Billy’s heartbeat close to his own; rhythms that still match. Relief washes over Teddy in waves. He closes his eyes and releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His fingers tremble where they rest against Billy’s arms.

It’s so easy for them still. There’s no hesitation. There’s no doubt. They’re back where they know they’re supposed to be. Teddy presses his cheek against Billy’s hair. It’s just as soft as he remembers. Their bodies fit together, head to toe, like puzzle pieces perfectly matching.

“You’re back.” Billy’s voice is muffled from where his face is buried against Teddy’s shoulder. The music threatens to drown out their conversation. Teddy hugs him impossibly closer.

“I told you, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Teddy swears he hears a sniffle. He knows he hears a short burst of laughter, the kind molded from disbelief. The fingers gripping his shirt slide lower to curl into his belt loops and latch onto his hips instead. Billy tilts his head back just far enough to meet Teddy’s eyes again. His voice shakes.

“And we’re okay?”

Teddy nods and smiles for the first time since he left for Austin, all his doubts soothed. He leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s. The tips of their noses brush gently.

“We’re okay.”

It’s all Billy needs to lift his chin and cover those last few inches until their lips meet and Teddy knows he’s home.


End file.
